Aqua (KonoSuba)
Aqua (アクア) is one of the main protagonists of the KonoSuba series. Prior to life in the Fantasy World, she was a Goddess of Water who guided humans in the afterlife. She is worshiped in the Fantasy World by the Axis Order. Appearance Aqua is described as being supernaturally beautiful. Kazuma notes her beauty as being "beyond the idols shown on television" and "surpassing humans". She has blue waist-long hair that is partially tied into a loop with a water-molecule (H₂O) shaped clip. Aqua's clothes carry a blue color scheme, with her ordinary attire consisting of a vest, detached sleeves, thigh-high boots, a miniskirt and a transparent underskirt. She also wears a divine relic; a translucent pink hagoromo, which can disappear and reappear around her at her will. Her B-W-H measurements are 83-56-83 cm. Personality Aqua has an interesting yet troublesome personality. She is high-spirited, cheerful, and carefree, but rarely thinks about the consequences of her actions. While she doesn't force her beliefs onto others, Aqua always acts or speaks on her whims; so, she can behave very inappropriately in many situations. It is also very easy to taunt Aqua with jeers or lure her with praises. Since Aqua, as a goddess, thrives on praise/worship points, she usually performs good deeds, but then immediately ruins her own merits by seeking praises aggressively and persistently. Also, while many of her 'good deeds' turn out fine, Aqua is very short-sighted, and some of these "good deeds" actually turn out to be complete disasters. One of Aqua's positive personality traits is her "honesty." She is incapable of lying, or more precisely, she has no concepts of lying and she is so bad at it that her lies give themselves away. When caught lying, all it takes are pinches to her cheeks for Aqua to reveal everything. On the other hand, she is very gullible and does not believe people can lie to her. When Aqua is being stubborn though, others may also fib a little to make Aqua more agreeable. While Aqua thinks very highly of herself, she actually has a business sense that is equal to or worse than Wiz. Contrary to popular belief, Aqua is not completely stupid. Aqua can be very observant and knowledgeable when she wants. At times, she and Megumin basically served as the team's walking encyclopedias. Aqua simply lacks the basic analytic skills and self-awareness to use her knowledge effectively. She can be very tolerant, and will easily accept and forgive other people's imperfections and mistakes. Part of her understanding nature, though, is actually an extremely bad short-term memory, as she sometimes forgets her own identity as a goddess when enjoying her new life too much. Also, despite her apparent vanity while seeking praises, Aqua is unaware of the true greatness of her artistic and priestess abilities, as she had nonchalantly performed many extraordinary, nearly-impossible feats. Due to her traumatic experiences with giant toads and brutal alligators, Aqua is very cowardly against tough monsters; she will often make up lame excuses on why she cannot fight or that she is "urgently" needed elsewhere. Lastly, she also has very negative opinions of the Undead and demons, and will be very cold and aggressive to them, although not to the same extent as Eris. She is capable of getting along with the undead after enough time to get used to them, as seen with Wiz. History Aqua is worshiped by the Axis Order in the Fantasy World. Though hundreds of years had been passing in the Fantasy World while she sent Japanese there before being dragged to it herself by Kazuma, she claims her age is less than that since time passes slower in the afterlife where she works. Abilities As a Goddess, Aqua's power is directly correlated to the devotion of her followers. Due to how fanatic the members of the Axis Order are, Aqua has a large reservoir of magic that has been occasionally used as a battery to recharge for Megumin's Explosion spell. Despite her strength being weakened after having to forcibly descend down into the mortal world, Aqua still radiates a divine aura that naturally attracts monsters and the undead. This aura also masks the evil intent in her voice when telling lies, which protects her from the magic lie detector. As a Goddess of Water, Aqua specializes in water spells, and can even cast Sacred level spells restricted to deities. * God Blow: This type of ability enables Aqua to conjure a powerful punch or "lethal fist" that can destroy and purify enemies with one blow. * God Requiem: This type of ability enables Aqua to conjure a powerful energy that can be released by either striking the enemy with her staff or with her hands. Like her God Blow, this ability will purify anything it comes in to contact with. * Sacred Break Spell: A spell that allows Aqua to lift any curse made by the Devil King's leaders. It can also be used to break protective spell barriers. * Turn Undead: A spell that, when cast upon, can purify the undead. * Sacred Turn Undead: A more powerful version of Turn Undead, which, when cast upon, can release a powerful spell that can purify even a lich. In preparation for the spell, Aqua has to draw a detailed magical circle beforehand. * Sacred Create Water: Summons forth a large amount of water rivaling that of biblical floods. When cast, the large amount of water could flood an entire city and destroy subsequent buildings and structures. Upon descending down into the mortal plane, Aqua takes up the role of an Archpriest for the party and is responsible to for using support magic to assist other members of the party with curing status infliction and reviving fallen party members. * Purification '(): As a water Goddess, Aqua has the power to purify water, from contaminated hot springs to coffee and tea, through mere contact. * '''Resurrection '(): As a goddess, Aqua is able to resurrect anyone from the dead. Due to her seniority over Eris, she can even violate the rule stating that a person can only be resurrected once per lifetime. However, she cannot resurrect those whose's physical form have been digested or completely destroyed. '''Master Artist: As a muse of the arts, Aqua is an extremely talented artist, being able to repair a photo of Darkness's finance with the bare minimum tools at hand, create detailed 1/12 clay scale models of Megumin and Darkness, create intricate sand drawings, and even make handmade giant robot made out of milk cartons. While Kazuma has noted that she could make a living off these skills, she refuses to, and her greedy and lazy nature makes her unable to financially take advantage of these artistic talents. Hesokuri Wars The sprites were created and uploaded by PizzaDarius25 on DeviantArt and Tumblr for the KonoSuba x Hesokuri Wars Fan Collaboration in the future. Her attack is using her staff to blast out water, or using the God Requiem. Category:Characters Category:KonoSuba Characters